


Honey and Gold

by Mari_Gold



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I meant it to be a brother/sister or best friend type of relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad, Unhappy Ending, Well not really, but it looks a lot like a couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18218543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Gold/pseuds/Mari_Gold
Summary: He gets the call. He gets the call, and he doesn’t understand. He doesn’t understand. They’re saying he won’t see her again, that her smile and laughter and sunlight are gone. Her honey-gold voice, her bright eyes, her quick wit, it’s all gone.





	Honey and Gold

He wakes up to an empty house. His first thought is  _that can't be right, the house is never empty, not with_ her  _living in it._

She's always there. The house is always full of  _her, sunlight bouncing off hair and skin and golden laughter filling empty rooms._

So it doesn't make sense.

_It's quiet._

It's morning, and the house is still empty. She should be at home.

_It's too quiet._

He searches. She's not there.

_Something is very wrong._

~*~

He gets the call. He gets the call, and he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand. They're saying he won't see her again, that her smile and laughter and sunlight are gone. Her honey-gold voice, her bright eyes, her quick wit, it's all gone.

_He doesn't understand._

_(Or maybe he doesn't want to understand.)_

~*~

He loses himself. He drinks until he can't form coherent thoughts, and keeps drinking. It becomes a habit. He knows this isn't healthy. He knows that he should stop. He can't.

_(His dreams are sometimes still filled with sunlight and gold.)_

He's distant. He lashes out. He fights. There's no incentive in anything anymore. He's a husk, an empty vessel. Everyone, even the most tenacious of his friends, leave. They're smart, smarter than him.

_(He still can't stop.)_

_(After his friends leave, he no longer dreams of gold.)_

~*~

It's dark. It's never been dark before. He doesn't know how to function without her. He  _can't_ function without her. He's empty. Quiet. Just like the house, the one that was filled with gold, the one that's now host to thick, suffocating darkness.

He's filled with the same darkness. There's a gold-sized hole in his heart.

~*~

That night, he leaves the house. He doesn't come back.

~*~

_The next morning, the house is empty. It's quiet. Too quiet._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm dying. Please help.
> 
> Feedback is appreciated.


End file.
